All Alone, well Almost
by Star Spinner
Summary: Let's rewind to before Twilight. And Bella wasn't an only child. She had an older sister, and younger brother and both Charlie and Renee never boke up. Then one night they all were killed, except her younger brother and herself. Who killed them?


_In the middle of the night when I was 14 I heard the door open. I ran to the top of the stairs happy to see that my parents were home. When I reached the top my smile disappeared. There stood 3 people wearing torn traveling clothes, which were covered in blood. The smell made my head spin and blocked out almost every sound in the house. The last thing I heard my sister say was, "Get Dominic and go next door." I did as she told and got my 9 year old brother Dominic and got to our neighbors house. But I couldn't reach them before my sister started screaming. The people didn't fallow us but I knew they were close. So in the middle of all the chaos I took Dominic and ran. Though while running I heard a voice whisper "We'll get you," it was so quiet that it might have been mistaken for the wind. _

I shot up from my bed my body shaking with sobs. All that had happened 4 years ago. And ever since then I've been moving from place to place with Dominic. As much as I wish I could forget what happened that night years ago I couldn't. _They_ were still hunting us. Though the third member had left, so now it was just Victoria and James hunting us now. I looked at the clock it was almost time to wake up Dominic. Burying my face in my hands and let one last cry escape my mouth.

"Dominic, time to wake up sweetie," I was now the only one taking care of him, though he didn't seem to mind too much.

I smiled, "Lets hope we get to stay in Forks a little while longer, since we live in grandma and grandpa's house and well since they are dead and we get everything lets cross out fingers." I told him.

Even though I was the only one supporting us I still went to school. I was hoping that if I at least finished high school I could get a better job. I had an after school job right now.

School was great! Everyone was nice. I was acutely enjoying it, until lunch. That was when everything went downhill.

I was talking to a group of people when I saw _them._ "Who are they?" I asked. They had pale skin, inhumanly beautiful looks, and pitch black eyes.

"The Cullen's and Hales," a short girl answered, at that they looked over in our direction. "I'll be right back." I said standing up and leaving the cafeteria. Please don't fallow me. I begged silently. This is a good place for Dominic to grow up; there is more of a chance for me to get a good job! I continued my thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, is everything alright?" asked a young man coming out from the shadows with a concerned look on his face. I sucked in a breath and started to run as fast as I could towards Dominic's school. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't pay attention. I bet _they_ sent them. To my luck Dominic was outside. He smiled till he saw the look on my face. Looking around he grabbed his backpack and met me outside of the school boundaries,

"We have to go, NOW!" I panted. He simply nodded his head. I pulled him along impatiently,

"Why do we have to leave?" He asked.

"More…. vampires…..here." I gasped in between breaths.

"Victoria? James? How did they find us so quickly?" Dominic asked in a shaky voice. I just shook my head and continued to pull him along.

When we were about half of the way home a silver Volvo pulled up in front of us. I froze, the window rolled down. A kind face peered out at us.

"Hi, we saw you in the cafeteria today, my name is Alice Cullen. Are you alright?" asked a small pixie like vampire asked. I quickly shifted Dominic behind me.

"What do you want?" I spat in their direction. The vampire looked shocked.

"We just want to help what's your problem?" asked a large guy.

"Please just leave us alone." I snapped. I was good at hiding my true emotions now, I may have seemed angry on the outside but on the inside I was scared stiff.

"Why are so mean? It's not like we've done anything to you." The pixie like one asked me.

She turned around and asked the driver and asked something I couldn't understand. The driver was Edward Cullen if I remembered correctly. Instead of answering he just frowned and shook his head. The he leaned so he could see Dominic. At that I turned with his gaze doing my best to keep Dominic from their curious gazes.

"Who are Victoria and James?" Edward asked, directing this question at my little brother. "What? I mean they sent you to kill us right? Oh no they probably want that part to themselves," I said.

"No Bells I don't think _they _sent them." Dominic informed me.

"And how are you so sure?" I asked him not even turning to look at my little brother's face.

"These vamps seem nice." He simply answered. I sighed and shook my head. Then slowly I relaxed.

"Okay well since my brother trusts you I guess I can, but I swear if you hurt him I will find a way to hurt you. Got that?" I asked staring at them. They all nodded their heads. "Who are Victoria and James?" Edward asked again. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell these complete strangers who at any moment could kill us and began my story.

There was silence, an extremely awkward silence where all the Cullen's stared at me and my younger brother. I hated silences, the worst things happened in silence. As I opened my mouth to end this torture I was cut off by Alice.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she shrieked then wrapped her arms around my waist. Ever since my parents died the only person that hugged me was Dominic, so this was way different. I shifted slightly in my seat and patted her head, and forced my mouth into a smile. Well the Cullen's had parents; their names were Esme and Carslie. Then Esme was on her feet also hugging me. Even though he said he trusted them Dominic stiffened and grabbed my hand for comfort.

"Poor things! Living with no adults since you 14 you have no guidance!" Esme sobbed into my shoulder.

"We've been just fine, we don't need grown ups." I said as I managed to wiggle out of their arms.

"We have to go," I said standing up while pulling Dominic with me. Turning toward the door I began power walking there, but me being me I tripped. Usually Dominic caught me (even though he was only 13 he was pretty strong and I was really light) but this time he was behind me. This time a pair of cold arms caught me, as soon as I regained my balance I stood up straight and looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered then continued to the door.

"Wait, if these people are still after you I think you should stay here, we can help you and take care of you and you will never have to worry about money again." Edward called after me.

I just shook my head and continued toward the door. Just as I reached it I felt an unnatural breeze and Edward was standing in front of me. Dang! This boy just never gave up.

"Move," I hissed and I tightened my grip on Dominic's hand.

"Not until you at least consider moving in here with us," Edward said standing firmly in his place.

"Buzz off, learn to be less annoying!" I snapped.

"Learn to be less headstrong!" Edward said in a calm but firm voice.

"NO!" my voice was raising. This time I managed to some how slide past Edward with Dominic. But we didn't have a car, so we didn't really have a way of getting home (I didn't watch where we were driving so I didn't even know which way to start) I spun in a circle trying to find some way to get home. But then the Cullen's were upon us.

"Just for tonight, it's getting dark, and if you like it here you can move in," Edward told me.

"I think we can trust them. Besides they have a big house!" my brother whispered in my ear. I pursed my lips but nodded. If Dominic wanted to stay here then I would just have to tough it out. With a sigh I turned towards the huge house, and then began to walk towards it. When I was inside Esme smiled at me and Dominic, then in one of those sweet voices that no one can resist she asked if we wanted something to eat. Before we could reply she was off.

"You have guitar hero?!" Dominic asked in amazement staring at the game Emmett was hocking up to the TV.

"Yeah! You want to play?" Emmett asked excited. I rolled my eyes. Of course they would like Dominic, and already accept him. Everyone did, but I still found it hard to trust them no matter how much Dominic liked them. I sat down on the couch watching them play. They where only half way through playing first song when I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I looked to the side and let out a yelp of surprise. Alice was this close to my face, our noses almost touching.

"Hi!" She called

"Hello," I said in breathless voice.

"Do you want some pajamas?" Alice asked.

"No it's fine, I can just sleep in these," I told her.

"Nonsense, I have clothes for you!" she said, and before I could answer she was pulling me up the stairs.

"You're about the same size as Rose," Alice said aloud to herself. Then yelling she called

"Rose Bella's borrowing some of you clothes!"

Before I could protest she was handing me clothes, and they where pink! Yuck! When I came out of the bathroom Alice smiled, delighted.

"Ta-da, there you happy," I asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, I am very happy! You look so cute! Not that you didn't before, but still!" She yelled excited.

"Whatever floats you boat dude," I told her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I just side stepped her and went downstairs. Dominic was still playing guitar hero, so I took my place on the couch watching. 

Bella's P.O.V

"I'm winning!" Emmett yelled. They were still playing guitar hero. With a sigh Dominic set down his guitar and sat down next to me on the couch. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, can we go home to get some of our stuff?" I asked. Edward stared at me in question.

"My iPod," I said. I loved music; I would probably die without it. Edward nodded then turned to Alice and said something to fast for me to understand. I frowned; what if they were planning to hurt us. I know I may sound paranoid but if you had vampires chasing you your whole life wouldn't you have a hard time trusting another group of vampires? I stood up and offered my hand to Dominic; smiling he took it. I smiled back at him, and then I noticed all of the vampires were staring at us. I stepped slightly in front of my brother; so I was somewhat shielding him with my body.

"What?" I asked. They all just shook there heads. Still holding Dominic's hand I began walking outside.

"I'll be taking you guys to get your stuff," Edward said pulling out his car keys. I nodded and was about to sit in the back with Dominic when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the passenger seat. I looked at him in question but he just shook his head. I cautiously sat down the looked back Dominic. He was pouting and glaring at Edward. I looked at Edward who didn't seem to care that there was a 13 year old boy giving him the death glare. I tried not to laugh. Dominic's glare was more like staring at someone. I'd have to teach him how to intimidate. When we got to our house I climbed out of the car then opened the door for Dominic. When we got inside Dominic went straight for his room. I turned to Edward and stared at him in question.

"One day you're not going to be there to take care of him and h won't know how to take care of himself because you're not letting him. Give him some space to grow." Edward told me. I stared at him in shock. What was he saying?! Dominic needed me; I was all he had left.

"He's only 13! He's gone his whole life growing up because we've been on the run!" I said.

"But with you babying him it's making him think nothing can hurt him-"

"Nothing will! I won't let anything happen to him!" I snapped before Edward could finish.

"No matter how strong your will is your never going to be able to stop a vampire." Edward said before turning and walking to the car. I let out a breath then turned and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my iPod and the cord to charge it. Then I grabbed a bag to put everything in it. I grabbed some random books and shoved them in the bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder and went back downstairs. Dominic was waiting for me. I gave him a weak smile and opened the door for him. He hadn't brought much stuff. Just some clothes oh, I should've brought some clothes to. Oh well to late now. I climbed into the passenger seat next to Edward. He was quiet (but when was he ever loud?) and listening to music. It was piano. I looked at the stereo.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked. Edward nodded his head in surprise.

"You know it?" Edward asked. I nodded. We both stared at each other in shock. Dominic didn't seem to like too much.

"I think the song is stupid," he said in such a cold voice it surprised me. I turned to stare at him in surprise. He just stared back at me. We had a staring contest for a moment but he turned away. Why was he acting like this? But I didn't have time to think why because the car came to a sudden halt and I was launched forward into the window shield.

Bella's P.O.V

"Sorry," Edward said in a soft voice.

"What the heck?!" I asked. Edward turned to glare at Dominic. I turned and froze. Dominic sat there his hand on the handle of the door.

"Don't," Edward said. Everything clicked into place. I stared at my brother in shock.

"Where you planning on jumping out of the car," I asked in a quiet voice. Dominic just looked away. I tilted my head to the side. Confused. I thought he liked these vampires. I turned back towards the front, and stared at Edward in question.

"He thinks I'm a bad guy; whose trying to steal you away from him so James and Victoria can get you." He explained in a quiet voice. I nodded then climbed in the back of the car. I wrapped my arms around Dominic.

"No one is going to take me away from you," I promised. Dominic just nodded his head. Edward started the car, and began driving slowly forward. It was odd on how slow he was driving considering how fast he was driving earlier. I looked out the window. _How come I didn't think that earlier, I mean how come Dominic thought they were trying to separate us before I did? _I blinked in surprise. Dominic was always quick to trust people; I was always the non-trusting one. I mean I didn't exactly trust the Cullen's but I never came to the conclusion that they were tearing us apart. I'd have to be more alert from now on. I didn't have anymore time to think because we reached the house. I reached over and opened the door. Dominic climbed slowly out of the car. When we got inside the house I stopped. Alice was sitting in the middle of the floor. Her hair wasn't its usual raven black but _white_. It matched her skin perfectly. When she saw us she smiled. It was oddly comforting. Edward started cracking up.

"You got kicked out of the kitchen?" he asked. Alice's smile disappeared.

"So," she pouted and turned away like a little kid. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked in between laughs.

"She thought you guys might be hungry, so she tried to make you some cake and when she opened the flour she opened it too hard and it exploded." Edward managed in between fits of laugher. I walked forward and put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It's the thought that counts," I offered trying to make her feel better. Alice turned towards me and smiled before throwing her slim arms around me. I fell backward from the assault landing on the carpet.

"Alice is attacking Bella!" Emmett yelled coming into the room. Alice let me go and stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett," Alice snapped.

"Hey, just cause you got kicked out of the kitchen and I got to help make the cake when you couldn't doesn't mean you have to be mean about it!" Emmett said in a fake hurt voice. Alice rolled her eyes.

"So you guys made cake?" Dominic spoke for the first time since the car incident.

"YES! WE SURE DID! SOME DARN GOOD CAKE IF I SAY SO MYSELF!" Emmet yelled proud of himself.

"Emmett, you can't even taste human food properly. How would you know if it's good?" Alice asked. Emmet's shoulders slumped forward.

"Don't ruin my moment," he said before he flipped his imaginary long hair and storming out of the room

"He did that just a little to well in my opinion," Alice said in a worried tone. Then we all began to laugh.

I couldn't sleep that night. It was just weird, having the feeling that you're safe. I haven't felt like this in forever. It was odd, that I felt safe. With vampires the very thing I'd been running from since I was 14.

"Bella?" Alice called her voice slightly worried.

"Yes," I answered.

"Is everything alright? Are you comfortable?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much." I said. After the whole cake thing Emmett I finally completely realized that the Cullen's were trying to help us. Alice had let me sleep in her room while Dominic was able to sleep in Edward's room. But when I had fallen asleep for about an hour I awoke to find Dominic curled up next to me on the couch in Alice's room.

"It must've been hard." Alice said gesturing to my little brother.

"What must've been hard?" I asked in confusion.

"Raising him on your own; I mean you were only 14. How did you manage raising a 9 year old boy when you were still a child?" Alice asked, genuinely curious. I sighed then thought bout my answer for a moment.

"When you lose everyone in your family, except one person; something happens. You grow up; you see the world for what it really is. It's not sugar coated anymore. Basically, you have 2 choices when something like this happens. Number 1 you give up and die along with your family. Or number 2 you live. And living meant that I was now responsible for my brother. That's how I managed." I told Alice. Though I knew I told more people then Alice. All of the Cullen's could hear me. Alice murmured something sounding like 'I'm sorry' before she gathered me up into a hug. I hugged her back and buried my face in her shoulder and just let myself be held. Another first in four years; I was being comforted and actually accepting it.

"Thanks," I whispered pulling back after some time. Alice smiled then told me I should get some sleep. Soon after she left I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was already light outside. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"10:00!" I screeched. I was late for school! I stood up and began searching for clothes. I couldn't find any. I soon began spinning in a circle searching for anything that I could wear to school. Then I stumbled and tripped on something (maybe my own feet?) and fell flat on my butt. Laughter filled the room and I looked up to find Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. My cheeks flushed and I had a five year old moment and stuck my tongue out at all of them.

"Very mature Bells," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I need food, clothes, a ride to school, and to know where my brother is." I said all business like.

"You're skipping school today, I have clothes for you and Dominic is out shopping with Esme." Alice said back in a business tone. I nodded and sighed. I looked Alice in the eyes.

"I'm going to become a human Barbie today aren't I?"

"Of course silly why else would I keep you home today?!" Alice asked. I know that this is really stupid considering that Alice was a vampire and could outrun my by walking but I made a run for it. Either Alice was trying to humor me or I had taken her by surprise because it took her about 10 seconds to catch me.

"Why were you running? I'm not going to hurt you! Just put makeup on you, and designer clothes!" Alice said as if she were trying to reassure me.

"And hell is just a sauna! Heck no you're not putting makeup and designer clothes on me, now let me go," I snapped.

I began struggling trying to pull myself away from Alice. Just then the door opened and Esme came in with Dominic at her side. Esme looked like she was holding back laughter while Dominic stared in confusion (he had missed the whole conversation and just saw Alice trying to pull me upstairs).

"Come on Bella! You know what, your being a baby," Alice snapped as she picked me up and began walking towards her room.

Me: "NO!!! FREEDOM!!"

Alice: "Stop struggling, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Edward: "Alice, I think you should let Bella choose if she wants to have a makeover."

Alice: (in a very mean scary voice) "Shut up Edward! Whose side are you on anyway?!"

Me: "My side."

Edward: "There are sides?"

Alice: "Of course there are sides! And Edward you need to be on my side. Because I'm your sister and if you pick her side I'm going to disown you."

Edward: "I pick Bella's side."

At that Alice's jaw dropped and she stormed out of the room taking me with her. I decided to stop fighting her. One; I was staying at her house, two; I felt kind of bad on how Edward betrayed her, and three; I knew I wasn't going to win. So I spent two hours sitting in Alice's room while she played dress up with me and tried on all different sorts of makeup on me.

An hour later I walked down the stairs. I was clutching the railing to keep myself from falling. But, somehow I still fell (don't worry, there were only like three steps left). At the bottom of the stairs I crashed into Edward. He put his hands on my hips to steady me and I had my hands on his chest so I wouldn't fall into him (but we were still pretty freaking close). The feeling was electric. We both stared at one another in shock. I without really realizing it we both leaned forward, our faces getting slowly but surely getting closer, our lips almost touching.

"Bella?!" Dominic yelled from the living room. Both Edward and I shot away from each other, but as soon as I pulled away I wanted to pull him back. To have Edward wrap his arms around me, wait, this can't happen he's a vampire. I'm human. I stared into Edward's eyes for a few seconds before turning and answering Dominic.

It had officially been 2 months since we moved in with the Cullen's. And way too many close calls where Edward and I almost kissed, and Alice and I had become attached at the hip. We had almost all of our classes at school together (after Alice had a 'nice' little chat to convince our councilor to change my classes) and the ones I didn't have with her I had with Edward. I had also become very close to Emmett, and Jasper only hung out with me when another vampire was in the room so if he slipped and attacked me someone could hold him back, and Rosalie for some odd reason still didn't like me. Dominic and I were still close as heck, but he had been getting nastier and nastier with Edward and Alice whenever we were all hanging out. Edward informed me it was because he thought they were trying to steal me away from him. It made sense because whenever Alice and Edward went hunting he was always acting like he used to, but whenever I tried to explain no one was going to take me away form him he would just walk off. So I sort of gave up on trying to tell him.

It was odd. On the day which had been the absolute best, it became the worst to ever happen in my life. Worse then when my parents died. The bad parts seemed to happen after one thing, something that should never be fallowed by bad. A kiss…

It was a Saturday. I had spent the whole morning locked in Alice's bathroom. The only reason why I didn't try any escape plans was because Alice (knowing me very well by now) had got me a 2 and a half pound bag of my favorite candy. Skittles. The whole entire time I was in there I sat happily eating my candy.

"This is my new best friend!" I said as I hugged the bag closely to my chest.

"WHAT?! You're replacing me with candy?!" Alice shrieked.

"This skittles bag doesn't try to put makeup on me." I said in a giggly voice. I assumed this is how people acted when they are drunk, because I was on a sugar high. Alice shook her head.

"Enough for you," Alice said as she pulled the half empty bag out of my hands. I felt my lips pull into a pout and stared at my refection in the mirror.

"But see? I made you pretty, could skittles make you look this pretty?" Alice asked trying to get on my good side.

"Fine," I mumbled. Then without really thinking about it I snatched the bag from Alice and began running. I made it to the stairs before I tripped. I stumbled down with almost all the skittle falling out.

"NO! MY SKITTLES ARE GONE!" I yelled as I fell. Then I tumbled into something cold and hard. I looked up to find an amused Edward.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently as if talking to a child.

"No, I lost my skittles." I said but I was very aware of Edward's strong arms wrapped around waist, keeping me steady.

"I'll get you another bag." Edward said. Then very slightly he leaned forward. And somehow I felt myself leaning forward to meet him. Then very lightly our lips touch. Just as he pulled me tighter against him and we added more pressure I hear a yell. I jerked back but Edward kept his arms around my waist. There stood Dominic. He looked mad. I was shocked at what I saw, Dominic was no longer the little boy that I raised by myself. He was mad. He looked coldly from Edward to me. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"I told you, they were just trying to steal you away. And you fell right into their freaking trap!" Dominic said. He didn't yell like I thought he would. But his quiet cold voice was so much worse.

"Dominic, don't be silly, they aren't trying to do anything. They are just being nice," I said. Suddenly Edward tightened his hold on me and growled slightly at my brother. I understood when the next words left his lips.

"Vamps can't be nice. This _one _is just trying to get inside your head so Victoria and James can get us easier!" Dominic said in the some cold voice. I froze. Never had Dominic been so nasty. Who was this and where had he put my brother?! I was so shocked I didn't even move to stop as Dominic went outside. All the Cullen's (except Rosalie) was gathered around me. All of them had a hand on me, someone was stroking my face, someone else was stroking my hair, and another had a reassuring hand on my arm. I could feel other hands but I shrugged them all off. I began to sprint in the direction of Dominic. All of the Cullen's hung back giving us space. But I think that was the worst mistake they've ever made. I don't know how Alice didn't see it. But I stopped for a split second when I heard Dominic scream. I pushed myself harder then before. What happened to my brother?! Whatever it was it was my fault. I shouldn't have let him leave the house. I made it to the woods when I heard another one of Dominic's blood curdling scream.

"DOMINIC!" I screamed. The tears were falling now. I knew somewhere inside me what was happening before I even reached the clearing. There stood Victoria and James. The very people I had been hiding from for four years. And within 10 minutes they had captured my whole world. The very thing that kept me going I let slip away. I stumbled forward I was full on sobbing now. But a pair of arms pulled me back. I looked up and saw Edward. He wasn't looking at me. His gaze was on James who was smiling.

"Why do you want them so much?" he whispered. I looked around and saw all of the Cullen's in the clearing with us. All of them ready to attack. James turned his head slightly to Victoria who was holding my brother.

"BELLA!" my name was the last thing his panic stricken voice yelled before he was out of sight. Edward let go of me and began sprinting after her. Without thinking I ran forward toward the direction where my brother had disappeared. Then I was roughly yanked in one direction. A cold hand gripped my throat and pushed me up against a tree.

"Hold it. If anyone tries to go after them, I'll kill her. Don't move, don't breath, don't blink. Break any one of my rules, she's dead." James snapped at everyone. Then Edward was back in the clearing his hands held high above his head.

"Dominic," I sobbed though I could barely breathe so I'm surprised anyone really heard me. But all of the Cullen's face twisted in agony. James turned towards me and made a sympathetic sound before gently stroking my face.

"He'll be with your family shortly. Then we'll come back for you my sweet." James murmured. He began to say something to the Cullen's but James had pushed hard on my throat and all went black. The only thing I managed to do was whisper my brother's name.

I opened my eyes to an extremely bright light. Then I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. I was greeted with a bunch of golden eyes. Then I saw faces all of the Cullen's were gathered around. The face I choose to focus on was Edward's though. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me towards him. I sat up slowly. I was in their living room.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked concern written all over his face. I looked at everyone. All of their faces really meant nothing to me. The one I wanted to see most was missing.

"Where is my brother?" I asked my voice shaking. The room went dead silent. I turned to look at Edward. His expression was of sorrow.

"Dominic," I said slightly in shock. Then I said his name once more before I started crying and screaming. Edward tried to soothe me but I pushed him away. I don't know how long I cried. But I finally calmed down when I was exhausted. I felt Edward gently pick me up and carry me upstairs to his room where he laid me down on the couch in his room. I curled up in a ball. And stayed like that for 2 weeks. I finally moved when I heard Alice yell. Edward was gone from my side like that. That's why I moved. He hadn't left my side at all. Edward was the one who made me eat, hummed me a sweet lullaby to get me to sleep, and just kept an eye on me. The only time he left was when I was taking a shower, but even then he sat outside the bathroom. I sat up and went downstairs. Alice sat there clutching a picture. I got a glimpse of it before she could hide it. That picture will always haunt me. It's of my brother; he lay there in a pool of blood. His always kind brown eyes were open. He died with his eyes open. An agony pierced scream left my lips without my permission. I fell to the ground sobbing. Then I realized something. It was my entire fault. I always promised I would take care of him. I let him down. I let him leave the house because of my stupid mistake. How could I have let this happen?! Slowly I stood up and turned and ran upstairs. I couldn't take this sitting down. I grabbed a bag and threw my clothes in it. I turned to see Alice standing there.

"Don't leave," she whimpered. I shook my head and walked past her. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please, don't leave," he begged. I walked forward and gently took his face in my hands. I brought my lips to Edward's ear.

"I love you," I whimpered in his ear. Edward gripped my arms.

"I love you too. Don't go." He said. But I had to. This was my punishment, for letting Dominic die. I sighed and pulled away from Edward and walked out side.

"Thank you, for everything. I'm going to miss you all." I whispered. Then I began walking. Never looking back, only making everything harder. And as the distance grew my tears fell harder and harder.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
